Oddities
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Furuichi knew his friendship with Oga was equivalent to a big question mark. They were completely different with different likes, dislikes, and…well, everything. But they were best friends, and Furuichi wouldn't give that up for the world.


**Author's Note:** I am still trying to correct the 'NOT ENOUGH BEELZEBUB FICS' problem, and am taking it one fic at a time. This isn't OgaFuruichi (which I abosolutuly LVOE AND ADORE), just an introspective look into Furuichi and Oga's strange friendship :P

**Rating: K**

**Warning:** nothing big here, slight mentions of violence and maybe some shounen-ai if you squint really, really hard.

**Disclaimer:** I love Beelzebub…but I don't own it. Or the characters. If I did, Oga would be raping Furuichi repeatedly…every chapter…and Furuichi would love it! I would too XD

**Summary:** Furuichi knew his friendship with Oga was equivalent to a big question mark. They were completely different with different likes, dislikes, and…well, everything. But they were best friends, and Furuichi wouldn't give that up for the world.

* * *

><p>Furuichi knew his friendship with Oga was equivalent to a big question mark.<p>

They had few interests in common and were almost nothing alike. The only thing they really had between them were years of arcade trips, manga reading, and video-game wars. And a lot of fights, but that came with the territory of being Rampaging Ogre, Mad Dog Oga's best friend.

Furuichi wasn't strong or hardheaded, and he could barely hold his own in a brawl. His fight or flight response was always tipped more towards the latter, and he was a little more involved with other people, like Miki for example. He really didn't like violence and swore that if he had never met Oga, he would be a decent student at St. Ishiyama, the delinquent school's sister high school.

Where Furuichi was flirtatious, thoughtful, smarter than the average monkey, and had a healthy dose of common sense, Oga…was not.

Oga could be kind of dumb sometimes, and he didn't really care for student relations – as in, he only paid attention to other people when there was a fight. He was ridiculously strong, had a temper to match, and didn't seem to notice that he had a strange pull that drew powerful people. The brunette didn't even notice there was a mega catfight breaking out over him due between an hot, demon maidservant with an attitude, and hot, strong female student that ruled Ishiyama and was leader of the Red Tails.

All in all, they were completely different.

But they were _best friends, _and Furuichi wouldn't give that up for the world.

The silver-haired teen guessed it must've been the way they met that forged their friendship, and the years of fights and having only each other to rely on seemed to refine that friendship into something unbreakable and unique. In some ways, Furuichi was the brain, Oga was the brawn, but it wasn't completely true – no matter who it was, Oga wouldn't completely accept a total weakling. Furuichi could handle himself if need be and Oga had his surprising moments of clarity and insight.

They were a strange pair. One covered the flaws of the other, and as a team they were stronger. In a weird way, Furuichi figured that Oga had wanted someone to protect for a long time, and he was that person. He didn't mind, it was nice having a bully repellant – but when harsh words in the school halls got to be a little too much for the brunette, Furuichi was always there with his endless chattering to fill the hurt silence.

So, really, they weren't that compatible…at first. But now…now they became a sort of team with a bond that couldn't be broken. It was different that a normal friendship – after all, what kind of person hit his best friend all the time? – but really, Oga wasn't exactly a normal person.

The only thing that mattered to Furuichi was that he never regretted a day since meeting Oga, and he knew his best friend felt the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, there you have it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I'm gonna try to work on some real OgaFuruichi stuff, but my folder got replaced so I have to start from scratch T.T thanks for reading! Reviews and faves are appreciated :D


End file.
